Unintentional Love
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A one night stand was not big thing to Chuck Bass, he falls in love with her. She rejects his love and decides to leave for good. Then things take a tragic turn. Inspired by a contest on another site. Warning: Character Death and Suicide


**Unintentional Love**

Chuck Bass sat in his limo parked outside his house. He put his head in his hands and just sat there. Visions of the previous night was floating into his mind and he tried to clear his head. He sat back in the seat looking out of the window. Couples walked by, hand in hand, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. _I can't actually be in love with her._ He thought. He felt sick to his stomach. _Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love. _He assured himself. He saw her walk by and his heart began to pound faster. He swallowed hard as an uncomfortable fluttering feeling in his stomach came to his attention. He put his head in his hands again trying to push these feelings from his mind. He looked out the window again to see Blair now walking down the street with Serena. Getting ready for her party no doubt. Her sweet sixteen party was tonight and he knew that she was wanting Nate to show up. An evil smile crept upon his face. He was going to have to make sure that Nate didn't show up.

The evening started like any Blair Waldorf party. Her friends gathered around her wishing her a happy birthday, but she wasn't interested in them. Looking around the room her heart sank as Nate was nowhere to be found. _He'll show up._ She thought to herself. _Or at least call at midnight like he always did._ She smiled thinking of her previous birthdays and how he never missed one. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Chuck Bass walking up to her.

"Your the last person I want to see right now." she said getting ready to walk away. He grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

"I was just wondering where Nate is." he said not really seeming that interested.

"He's not here yet." she said turning to face him.

"Really?" he asked faking curiosity. "I wonder why that is."

"He will be here." she said firmly. "He never misses my birthday."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course." she said not sounding sure herself. _He wouldn't miss my birthday._ She thought.

"We will see about that." he said as if reading her mind. He walked away and she stood their wondering why Nate had not shown up.

She wandered the party greeting her guests but clearly distracted. It was already Ten, and Nate still hadn't shown up yet. She walked out to the balcony and looked at the bright city lights. She talked to Nate earlier that day and he seemed fine, or was that just her imagining things. She heard the faint footsteps of someone coming on the the balcony. She turned to see Chuck. She rolled her eyes and looked out over the city again.

"Are you here just to annoy me about Nate, because I don't need it." she said holding your phone.

"Look, I'm really not trying to annoy you it's just. . . ." he began refusing to look at her. She turned to look at him noting the nervousness.

"Do you like me?" she asked coming to the realization. Paused for a moment considering this.

"Define like." he said cursing himself for feeling this way.

"No." she said. "You can't like me. I have a boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend not even coming to your birthday party." he said looking up at her. He regretted it immediately when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Just stay away from me, Chuck." she said walking back into the bustling party. She sat in a corner alone watching as her friends enjoyed the party while she was miserable. She walked over to the buffet table and checked her phone for the time. Midnight. The phone rang but it wasn't Nate. She opened the phone to see a Gossip Girl update.

_Happy Birthday Blair Waldorf_

It read showing a picture of Nate hugging a blond girl. Tears welled up in her eyes. The gossip was already going through the party. She walked over to her friends hearing words like _cheater_ and _skank. _

"We broke up." she announced tears flowing now. She couldn't find any other words so she ran upstairs to her room.

She sat on her bed crying when she heard someone open the door. She looked up to once again see Chuck Bass.

"Just go away." she said pulling out a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"I thought you could at least get something nice on your birthday." he said sitting next to her and giving her his gift. She looked up somewhat surprised and took it. She opened it to see a beautiful diamond necklace, the one she had wanted.

"A beautiful necklace for an equally beautiful girl." he said helping her put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. It looked great on her. She gave a little smile and looked at Chuck. Despite all of the sadness she had been feeling, she was starting to feel happy. She felt him his her shoulder gently. She turned to him and kissed him more passionately than first intended. She gave in, once more, to her lust.

Valentines Day was coming up soon and Blair was once again avoiding him. He loved her and was now able to admit it, but she was always caught up on trying to get Nate back. He at least wished she would feel the same way. He stopped when he noticed Blair coming out of a local dress shop alone. He walked faster to catch up and when she noticed him got the same roll of her eyes she always gave him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." she said.

"I don't think you really mean that." he said hoping. She stopped.

"Well, I do." she said firmly. "I don't want to be with you. I love Nate and always will. Go away and find yourself some other hopeless girl to be yours, because I'm not and never will be her."

He stood their alone watching her stomp away. Her words were like a hot knife to the heart. He felt himself start to tear up, but stopped himself and walked in the other direction. _Go away_. He heard those words echo in his mind.

"If I can't be with her maybe I will." he said quietly to himself. He called his driver to come pick him up with luggage he had packed for a trip he was going to go on with his parents. He always over packed and he could always buy anything he needed. He had already intended to go to Paris, he just decided that he isn't going to come back. The driver picked him up and he headed out on the trip he wasn't going to come back from.

Blair laughed sitting on the couch in her living room. She didn't like Dan at first, but she was growing slowly fond of him. After all he was always sweet to Serena so what kind of person would she be if she hated her best friends boyfriend. Nate walked in and he seemed troubled about something. She walked over to him as Dan and Serena turned on the news.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Chuck." he said simply. She really didn't want to hear anything about him.

"What about him?" she asked simply.

"He's gone." he said. "His mother said that he headed to Paris already."

"Wasn't he going on that trip with his parents in a week." said Serena over hearing the conversation.

"Yeah, but he called his driver and said he wanted to leave right away." said Nate. "The driver told his parents he seemed upset."

"I would have never pegged him as a guy who gets upset." said Dan.

"Guys!" said Serena suddenly. They all turned to her as she pointed to the tv.

"Turn it up." said Nate.

_We got word that a plane has crashed late this morning. It was heading from New York to Paris, and the engine had not been filled after the previous flight. The police arrived at the scene of the crash and has confirmed that their were no survivors. _

The room was quiet. Blair could feel her heart beating through her chest. She collapsed on the floor and everyone got up to see if she was ok.

"It's my fault." she said tears flowing down her face.

"What?" Dan said. "You didn't cause this."

"No, but I told Chuck to go away." she said. "I was fighting with him this morning, and I told him to go away, if I didn't say that. . . "

"Blair, you wouldn't have known this was going to happen." said Serena. She put her face in her hands crying hysterically. She was the reason he was dead and she knew it. No matter how much people tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but blame herself. Despite the fact that she didn't love him, she knew that somewhere inside she had feelings for him at one time.

She walked up to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sat in the shower letting the water flow over her and soak her clothes. She knew that people were worried about her and that they would leave her alone. She cried softly to herself feeling guilty about Chucks death. She grabbed a small case she left sitting next to the shower. She opened it revealing a sharpened razer. She looked up at the mirror in front of her. _I don't deserve to live after what I have done. _ She thought to herself. She dragged the razor over her warm flesh letting the blood flow from her veins. She did the same to her other arm and threw the razor across the bathroom floor. She watched as her blood was washed away by the gentle jets of the shower. She looked back up into the mirror staring at her now pale face. She could see the combination of her blood and the water going down the drain.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." she said weakly with her last breath.


End file.
